This invention relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly it refers to an exercise apparatus attached to a couch to permit a person to exercise while in a normal seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,482 describes an exercise apparatus for use with a chair having an adjustable length strap with a friction buckle for attachment to the chair. A chest strap having an adjustable length fits around the chest of the exerciser and is connected to the chair strap with a pair of self-retracting elastic cords. While the exercise apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,482 performs as intended it is not suitable for use with a couch or other soft cushioned seat.